Numerous apparati and methods have been proposed to address the problems associated with the use of a toilet. The results, however, have been less than satisfactory because the majority of the prior art apparati are addressing only one aspect of the environment surrounding a toilet bowl--the odor. The prior art failed to recognize the cause of the odor contamination problem, and therefore use the principle of ventilation to remove large quantity of air from the toilet bowl and its vicinity and to discharge it unfiltered into the atmosphere, or through a filtering system outside the toilet environment. Other prior art apparatus attempts to create on top of the toilet bowl and underneath the toilet seat an air blanket chemically saturated with aerosols to neutralize the offensive odors leaving the bowl. To be effective, these prior art apparati require relatively powerful blowers which generate unpleasant noise, vibration and air draft, are energy inefficient, complicated, and expensive to maintain. As such, none of these prior art apparati has found any significant consumer acceptance.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were consider related:
______________________________________ PAT. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,008,964 Dean et al. 23 April 1991 4,883,749 Roberts et al. 28 November 1989 4,620,329 Wix 4 November 1986 4,586,201 Todd, Jr. 6 May 1986 4,493,117 Squazzin 15 January 1985 4,433,441 Schroeder 28 February 1984 4,094,023 Smith 13 June 1978 3,887,949 Osmond 10 June 1975 3,887,948 Stamper 10 June 1975 2,526,952 Kraus 24 October 1950 Foreign Patents: 598497 Italy Asquini 2 October 1959 ______________________________________
Dean et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,964 teaches a potty chair for toilet training children, having an automatic speech and tune producing capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,749 issued to Roberts et al., described a toilet children device for rewarding the toilet user.
Wix in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,329 ventilates a toilet seat by drawing air from the inside of the vent through a hinge mechanism to a fan where it is vented to atmosphere.
Todd Jr.'s U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,201 teaches a shuttered air inlet introducing air into a blower then through a canister which removes odors and discharges the purified air from the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,117 of Squazzin continuously deodorizes a toilet by drawing air from the toilet bowl through a hollow member that snaps over the rim under the seat and is connected to a hose that is in line with a fan carrying the odor laden gases from the toilet to a vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,441 issued to Schroeder discloses an apparatus positioned on top of a toilet bowl and underneath the toilet bowl seat which generates on top of the bowl an air blanket saturated with aerosols in order to neutralize the offensive odors leaving the bowl.
Osmond's U.S. Patent disclosed a toilet venting assembly positioned between the seat and the toilet tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,948 issued to Stamper disclosed a solid deodorizer for a toilet venting assembly.
Kraus U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,952 disclosed a toilet ventilating system in which a rubber seal is used to seal the toilet seat to the bowl.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Smith and the foreign patent 598497 issued to Asquini in Italy.